


Intents vs Actions ( Sun and Jaune try to impress their girlfriends parents.)

by Powerranger



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Meeting the Parents, Teen Romance, attempts at humor, im bad at titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/pseuds/Powerranger
Summary: Jaune and Sun become friends, due to their mutual situation: No matter what, it seems like they can't get their girlfriends parents to take them seriously. They say the wrong things, at the wrong times, do the wrong things at the wrong times, and it's a super weird situation. But, the two of them are determined to be accepted by their girlfriend's family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first time writing for RWBY, and BlackSun is my OTP. Please give it a read, and a comment if you do read to the end so I can know what I need to do to improve. Constructive criticism is always welcome, as are requests and suggestions

Chapter 1

Sun sighed to himself when he sat down in the bookstore, trying to think of what he was going to do. It had been such a long day, and he had the feeling it was only to get longer, given the fact that he had only just eaten lunch. What was he to do, he thought to himself. As he glanced at the clock, waiting for Blake to come in and joined him like she had promised, after she somehow managed to get Ghira and Kali to calm down and stop being angry with him, he sighed again. When the door did open, Sun immediately shot up. He expected it to be his girlfriend, and so he could apologize, explain what happened, and then maybe work to make things right. And then he sighed when he saw that it was Jaune, who had a defeated look in his eyes. 

Jaune walked over, and then flopped down at Sun's table, and then looked at him. He had a bruise forming on his eye, and a split lip. Sun would have felt bad for Jaune, if he didn't look so...comedic, almost pathetic really. " Dude, someone kicked your ass," Sun observed, barely managing to stifle a chuckle. Jaune gave him a look, which just screamed ' Really? Hadn't noticed.' Jaune then sighed, which caused Sun to chuckle, and then ask: " What happened anyways man? Did you try to take Nora's pancake or something?"

" Worse," Jaune murmured dejectedly, and for a moment, Sun thought he had to be kidding. There was no way Jaune had managed to do something which was worse than trying to take a pancake from Nora ' Break their legs' Valkyrie. Sun gestured with his tail for Jaune to go on, by this point, clearly invested in the story which Jaune had to tell. Jaune sighed, and then hid his face in his hands for a few moments, and then looked at Sun. " I met Ruby's dad. And I got to see Yang also. It didn't go too well."

Sympathy flooded through Sun suddenly, and then he nodded. He leaned back in his chair, using his tail to keep it stabilized on the ground so he didn't actually fall over, and make a fool of himself in the bookstore again, because it happened a lot. " Dude, I get that. I had lunch today with Blake's parents. Every time I feel like her dad wants to strangle me a little less, something happens and then...." Sun said, making the gesture of slitting his throat to get the point across. Despite the constant assurances from Kali and from Blake, Sun always got the sense that Ghira disliked him, and that got harsher and harsher each time they had met. " What did you do anyways," Sun asked, needing to know more than ever. 

" So, I was at lunch with them. And her dad hasn't let me come over before, since he hadn't met me and all of that. But, I had been over a few times before. To help Ruby with some homework, dates, video games, and all those things. But it always had to be when neither of them were home. And so, he offered to cook, and then he said in the mean time, Ruby and I could hang out in her bedroom, but we had to keep the door open. He asked Ruby to show me where that was, and before I knew what was going on, I ended up saying ' I've been in your daughter's bedroom before.'" Jaune said, with a defeated sigh, and Sun had to resist laughing. The story seemed like something Jaune would do, and he could just imagine Tai and Yang exploding with anger when that happened. " Then, he and Yang chased me out of the house, and this is the one place I could think of going to."

" Sounds rough," Sun said, with a chuckle, but also a good deal of sincerity to it. He sighed, and then sat back down normally in the chair, and then leaned his hands on the table. " But, I am kinda in the same boat. Well, I don't know if I screwed up that bad. But it was bad." Jaune then gestured for Sun to go on, not wanting to be the only one who had to share an incredibly awkward story about some failure to impress the parents of the love of their teenage lives. " We were all at lunch together. It wasn't going too bad. Not by how it usually goes anyways. When we were eating the fruit salad Kali made, she noticed she had forgotten to add the bananas which she adds cause I like them. And something about how they make you more fertile, and she wants grandchildren. I went up, and then got them to add, and then Blake asked for me to pass her one. Without even realizing, I wiggled my eyes at her, and then said I'd give her a ' special' banana. I really just meant the freshest one, and then....yeah. Ghira basically chased me out of the house."

" At least that wasn't their first impression of you," Jaune said sulking. " And Kali really likes you from what I here. Yeah, sure, Ghira doesn't, but doesn't he know by this point that that's kind of what he can expect from you? I wanted Tai to think I was a strong, but gentle, passionate, but not too passionate guy who could treat Ruby right, and then yeah. His first impression of me was that I implied to having had....sexual relationships with Ruby. Which I have not!" By the end of this, Jaune is as red as the cape which Ruby wears. Sun chuckles a little, and then sighs. 

" I guess. But still, it would be nice if Ghira liked me. I mean, I don't want him to like me as much as Kali does. I think that would be weird more than anything. But I mean, less disdain would be a little nice I guess. You know what I mean? It'd be nice to be able to hold hands with Blake in front of him, and not get the death glare. Also, that man is freakishly strong, so if he stopped practically breaking my hand whenever we shook it, then that would also be ideal." Sun said chuckling, and then he ran his hands through his hair. 

" I just want Tai to let me into the house again after what happened," Jaune says with a dejected sigh, leaving both Sun and Jaune to sigh as they sit in the bookstore, wondering what to do about their current situations. Suddenly, Jaune stands up, very theatrically and then he offers his hand to Sun. " An Arc never quits! And a Wukong shouldn't either! Sun, let's go back to those houses, and then try to make things right." Sun has to laugh a little at the theatrics of his friend, before he nods, and accepts the hand up. 

" Godspeed Jaune Arc," Sun says, himself being dramatic in his own way. Jaune nods, and then the two of them bro-hug, before heading out in their separate directions, determined to make it right with their future in-laws. As both of them see the houses to which they return, the two of them let out an audible gulp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune goes back to Xiao Long/Rose household, and then tries to make things right with the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, please let me know how you thought I did, and if you would make any improvements

Chapter 2

Jaune had done a lot of crazy things in his life, some of which had been much crazier than others. Of course, there was the fact which he had been the youngest, and only boy among seven siblings, which meant he had done some stupid things on dares. He'd picked up condoms for them, braided their hair, and in general done a lot of things which made him uncomfortable, and yet he had done them all anyways, because they needed to be done. Jaune was a huntsman in training. Granted, he'd forced his transcripts, but as he constantly tried to tell himself, he had taken the first step, and through the help of Pyrrha, and everyone on his team, he had earned his place as the leader of JNPR, and more than that, he had earned his place at Beacon Academy. He may not have been perfect, but he was working to get there, and making progress. So why was he outside of the Xiao Long/Rose household and too scared to knock on the door?

He had made some awful first impressions before, just awful. His first impression on Terra when she had begun to date his sister had been awful, with Jaune accidentally cooking a meal with a bunch of things the girl was allergic too, and nearly sending her to the hospital. His first impression on Yang had been puking on her shoes, and the first impression he had on Ruby had been him getting lost with her as they tried to find the courtyard. And then there was the fact he assumed Ren was a girl when the two of them met for the first time. But, his first impression he made with Tai might have been the worst one he had ever made, and that said a lot. But, he had done it. Within five minutes of getting in, he had given Tai what had to be the wimpiest handshake in the history of all handshakes, and then, as if that wasn't bad enough, he implied that he'd hooked up with the man's 15 year old daughter. The fact Jaune managed to escape with his life had been nothing short of a miracle, between Tai chasing him with a pot, and Yang firing her shotguns at him. 

But, Jaune had meant what he said to Sun, about how there was always a chance if they took it and they worked on it. After all, even if he made bad first impressions, in the end, he usually managed to get people to change their minds about him. Terra now was on great terms with him, to the point where when she and Sapphron managed to get a sperm donor lined up, they were willing to make Jaune and Ruby the godparents. Yang was now, usually on good terms with him, since their teams worked so closely with each other. Ren and him were like brothers now, and then there was the fact that his first impression on Ruby had been enough for her to develop a small crush on him, and through a long series of missteps, he had managed to make it a relationship. He was going to be able to make things work with Tai, and make sure the two of them were at least on speaking terms with each other. And with all that in mind, Jaune worked up the nerve to knock on the door. 

It didn't take long for the door to open, Tai holding it. He saw Jaune, and then he folded his arms, and then leaned on the door. His anger had faded, but it was still there, underneath the surface. It was the facade of calmness, and Jaune knew that if he didn't play his cards right, then the anger was going to come right back. The two of them stood in an awkward silence for a few moments, before Tai cleared his throat. He didn't have to say it, but his message was clear: " Tell me what you need, and make it quick. Also, no promises I'm not going to beat your face in with a frying pan."

Jaune took a deep breath, and opened and closed his eyes a couple of times, and then he looked at Tai. " Sir, I'd like to apologize for earlier. The two of us got off on the wrong foot, and it's my fault," Jaune begins, and Tai nods, confirming that, yes indeed, the first impression was awful, and yes indeed it had been Jaune's fault. But he doesn't interrupt him, and he lets him keep talking, which means that this can't be going awfully poor. Jaune takes one more deep breath, and then keeps speaking. " I have been to this house before, and I know I shouldn't have been. I have been in Ruby's room before as well sir, but all we did was cuddle and watch movies. I would never take advantage of her in anyway, and that's what I want you to know. I hope we can start over? Please don't crush me like a grape," Jaune says, getting more and more sheepish as Tai still says silent, and Jaune wonders what's going to happen. 

Tai pats Jaune on the shoulder, and then chuckles a little bit. " I'm not going to crush you like a grape. And neither is Yang. The both of us lost our tempers a little, and we shouldn't have. I promised Ruby I wasn't going to play the 'intimidating father card.' She's young, and you're her first boyfriend. I guess I just....I got worried that things might have been moving a little too fast, and yeah. So, I'm sorry too. Thanks for coming to speak with me. It shows you have guts, and that you're serious about my daughter. Come on in okay? I'm almost done with cooking, and you can hang out with Ruby."

Jaune lets out another sigh of relief, which makes Tai chuckle and pat him on the shoulder again. Jaune walks into the house, stuttering thanks, and letting out sighs of relief, and then he walks over to Ruby, and goes into her bedroom, keeping the door open all the way. " Sorry about earlier," Jaune murmurs softly, and Ruby gently kisses his cheek, making him blush a little, and then he looks up at her. 

" It's alright. I know you can be a dork sometimes," Ruby teases, tugging on his cheek, and looking at him. She then rested his head on her chest. " But like my dad said, you do care about me a lot, and I appreciate that so much. And you came back. Dad and Yang have calmed down. All's well that ends well."

" All's well that ends well," Jaune repeated in agreement, and the young couple snuggled into each other, ready to meet the parents again, this time too much better results.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Sun stood outside of the door to the Belladonna household, he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, and then he took some time to think about how everything in his life has always ridden the fine line between stupid and genius. He remembered the first time he had broken a bone, riding his bike down a sand dune, or the first time he had been in a combat class, and he had almost gotten his head knocked off. And then there were the times which happened when he met Blake. The time he had fought a giant mech with them, fought with the White Fang, and then the time he had been stabbed by Illia. His life, seemingly had just been one wild ride after another, and that was fine for Sun. He used to always joke that he was here for ' a good time, not a long one' and then he would toss in a wink and a grin. Really, he didn't know what he was doing most of the time, and it had always been fun with him and Neptune trying to make that work. The two of them used to joke all of the time that he could call his autobiography: " I have no idea what happened, or what I did, but that worked. A thrilling saga." So, it had been amazing when he managed to stumble his way into Blake's heart, and when he stumbled his way into Kali's favor. The one time when it didn't seem to work happened to be when it came to Ghira. 

Sun came from a fairly normal family. And so, he had learned all of the lessons he needed to from them, and his own father had told him that when he did meet a girl he liked, he would have to be nice to them of course, and then he would have to be respectful to the parents, and Sun tried. But, he stumbled over his words, said and did the wrong things at the wrong times, and then had this habit of shoving his foot in his mouth when he talked to Ghira. It hardly seemed like it was his fault that Ghira scared him. But come on! That guy looked like if he wanted to, he could break someone in half with his pinkies, or break a mountain in half. He scared Sun, and not in the ' ha-ha, Neptune is scared of water' kind of way. It was more in the ' Help me, I keep saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, and now he's glaring at me, and I gotta run before he breaks me in half' type of way. But, Sun knew what to run from, and what not to run from. And this mattered to Blake, and so it mattered to him. And so, with one more deep breath, he knocked on the door. 

The door opened, and then Sun had to let out a sigh of relief when he saw Kali at the door. He didn't even realize he had been holding his breath, but he supposed it made sense. Kali offered him the same warm smile as she always did, and then she gestured for him to come in. " Are you doing okay after earlier?" Kali asked, and then Sun awkwardly walked in, and shrugged, and then he found himself making a conscious effort not to say the wrong thing, and Kali gave him a sympathetic smile. The two of them stood around for a little bit, and then they heard heavy footsteps on the stairs, which meant that it was Ghira heading down. " I know you didn't mean to say that, and phrase it that way. I know you care about Blake. But it's going to be a while before Ghira comes around. But he will. I can be very persuasive." Kali said with a wink, before heading off to let the two men speak with each other. 

" Ah. Mr. Wukong. Here you are. Do you have more clever sexual jokes to make about my daughter? More ways to insult me, or my wife indirectly? Or have you come for something else? To make some insensitive joke about Blake's past in the White Fang," Ghira asked, with his arms folded. Sun had to gulp, but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew what Ghira was trying to do, and he couldn't get freaked out. He had to make sure to fix things, both for his sake, and for Blake's. But right now, mostly for him since it looked like Ghira was only a few seconds away from snapping his neck. 

" Mr. Belladonna? Sir? I just wanted to come by and apologize for earlier," Sun said, looking the bigger man into the eye, and then he rubbed one of his arms. " I know how that must have sounded, and given Blake's past history with ex-boyfriends, I know it might have been worrying to hear me say that. It honestly just slipped out from me. I do care about your daughter sir. Maybe more than I have ever cared for someone. And she's beautiful yeah, but that's not the only reason I'm with her. She's smart, and kind, and strong, and she's just amazing. If you don't want me to keep coming over, then I can respect that, and I won't go against your wishes. But, I just want you to know that I do love her. With all my heart."

Ghira chuckled softly, and then pat Sun's shoulder. Even that hurt, though Sun had to be relieved that it wasn't anywhere near as hard as it could have been. Sun seriously thought that if Ghira had been serious about it, it might have taken his arm clean off, or at the very least broken it entirely. " My wife already talked to me a little about it. I shouldn't have yelled and told you to get out of the house, and I'm sorry about that one. I just got upset, and I lost my temper. You're right when you say that everything with Adam has me worried a little that Blake is going to be hurt again. But Blake is old enough to make her own choices, and so I have to respect those. I'm going to make a dinner for us all. Why don't you go and spend some time with Blake?"

Sun breaks out into a wide smile, and then he makes sure to shake Ghira's hand, thank him, call him sir, and then go into Blake's room, where she sits reading a book, and then she chuckles. " Hello stranger," Blake says, in her dry sense of humor. Sun smiles, and then sits next to her, snuggling up to her. Blake strokes his hair every so often, and for once, Sun doesn't need to say something weird, or do something crazy to break the silence. " You read Ninja's of Love?"

" Yep! Skimmed it really. But, you know. How could you tell?" Sun asked chuckling 

" Cause that's Kotori's speech to Ryu in the last pages of the book." Blake says, kissing his head, and then pausing. " I love you so much dork."

" I love you too Blake," Sun says snuggling her happily 

-The end-


End file.
